


the stars are spelling out your name

by strifescloud



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Modern AU, Nonbinary Character, Other, agender cloud, misgendering mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifescloud/pseuds/strifescloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Cloud has doubts sometimes, even about something as intrinsic as their gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars are spelling out your name

The sun was already nearing the end of its descent below the horizon when Genesis opened the apartment door. The last rays of light filtered through the windows as he toed off his shoes and stepped further inside. Cloud was leaning next to the kitchen windows, motionless as they watched the ever-darkening sky.

Cloud must have heard him come in, because as he entered the kitchen they turned to face him, their face breaking into a smile that made Genesis’s heart skip a beat. Barefoot and wearing the blue sundress Genesis had picked out for them, they were as radiant as the sun. Genesis voiced as much, taking the hand they extended out to him as Cloud laughed.

“You say that _every_ time!”

“Because your beauty is as eternal as the stars, my love,” he said with a slight grin, twirling Cloud around as they moved towards the living room, “and shines twice as brightly.”

Cloud laughed again, falling on top of him as Genesis pulled them both onto the couch. Genesis freed one of his hands to run it through Cloud’s long spikes, studying their face intently. Their eyeliner was smudged slightly, as though they had been crying. Before Genesis could formulate a question, however, Cloud spoke.

“How was the shop today?”

“ _Terribly_ dull without you, dearest, as always.” Genesis replied, with only a touch of melodrama. Cloud’s presence _did_ always make the day go faster.

“Yeah?”

“Our _esteemed customers,_ ” he continued derisively, “seemed to be entirely teenagers looking for their required readings for school. Not a single one with actual taste or interest in good literature.”

“Oh, the horror,” Cloud said dryly.

“Horrifying indeed.” Genesis paused, giving Cloud’s face another searching look. “How was class today?”

“It was fine.” They didn’t seem inclined to offer up any more information, but Genesis pressed the issue.

“Just fine?”

“Just fine.” Cloud reiterated.

Genesis shifted his hand from their hair to cup their cheek, stroking his thumb under their eye. They averted their gaze, almost guiltily.

“Cloud…” Genesis prompted, and they sighed deeply.

“I just wish that…I don’t know, that people would get it _right_. No matter how many times I bring it up or correct people they just,” Cloud sighed again, “can’t be bothered to remember, I guess.”

Genesis opened his mouth to reply, but they continued, “Maybe that’s not fair though, I mean, everyone always tells me that they’re trying, right? Maybe I should just learn to accept it. Getting called ‘he’ isn’t so bad, right? I mean, they could be calling me ‘it’…” they trailed off, looking troubled.

Genesis brought his other hand up, turning Cloud’s face towards him to ensure that he captured their gaze.

“Cloud,” he began, as sternly as he could, “listen to me. Never, ever settle for anything less than being respected for who you are. Those people don’t respect you and they’re _not_ trying. Not when they’re still getting it wrong.”

“Gen-“

“No, Cloud, I swear to the Goddess, I will come to your classes and personally set aflame every single person who disrespects you, because you deserve _so much better_.” He paused to kiss Cloud, chaste and reassuring, before continuing, “And anyone who thinks otherwise isn’t worth your tears, my love.”

Genesis felt a wave of relief as Cloud smiled. “You can’t set my classmates on fire.”

“Is someone going to stop me?”

“I’m pretty sure that it’s illegal.”

“That’s hardly a problem,” Genesis quipped, returning his hand to their hair, “we can outrun the law. We’ll flee to somewhere remote and found our own micronation, where we can set anything we want on fire.”

“Gen?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I want to set gender on fire.”

“For you, beloved, I will find a way, rest assured.”

Cloud laughed again, low and soft, resting their head on Genesis’s chest as they watched the sun finally slip below the horizon. Still stroking Cloud’s hair, Genesis began to sing under his breath, the sound gradually sending them to sleep.

“… _and the moon can only frown because it will never be as beautiful as you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say about this aside from that i used cloud as an avatar to express my own agender Feels abt stuff that happened today (and every other day) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> wish i had a genesis of my own!  
> lyrics at the end and title are from 'Manhattan' by Say Anything which is by the way the best band of all time 10/10 would recommend  
> written in like half and hour and barely proofread bc that's how i Roll


End file.
